


Deceiver

by Charbonne



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: payheravisit, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charbonne/pseuds/Charbonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's new research assistant is a genius when it comes to her theories. He is also a mystery, since he seems to keep mostly to himself. However, that does not prevent her from falling for him, and when Thor comes back, turning her world on its head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at LiveJournal at http://payheravisit.livejournal.com/25783.html. I loved a lot of the works being written there, and decided to try my hand at a Loki/Jane. Please forgive me if I murdered the characterization of both characters!

She dreamed.

Often, she could almost see him, his beautiful golden hair and bright blue eyes. He was smiling and whispering nothings into her ear as she leaned back into his touch. Other times they were back atop the building she used as her office, staring into the skies as he told her of his world, the world she longed to see. Others still she was just simply listening to him breathed as he lay with her in bed, her head on his chest as he slept.

But those dreams had changed. Whether by some unknown desire or simply because their time had been brief, she no longer dreamed of the warrior that had unexpectedly changed her life. Now she dreamed of someone else entirely. Someone with raven black hair and laughing green eyes.

She could point it to the unexpected arrival of a new grad student. Evidently she had gained another applicant to help her with her project, and the man who now worked with her was brilliant. She could pose a theory to him, and he could always come up with endless possibilities as to how her theory was wrong. She had at first disliked him second-guessing her work, but as time wore on, his own ideas melded into hers and they seemed to work together well. He was both charming and infuriating, and she found herself thinking less of Thor and more of this student, and she felt both happy and sad that this man had suddenly intruded into her life.

Unfortunately in the beginning the two could be found bickering over her work, and Eric advised that no grad student would try to sabotage her work as much as he seemed to be doing. She had considered dropping him from the research team several times. However, the more time she spent with him, the more she realized that he was in fact trying to push her to going deeper into her theories, discarding failed hypotheses and coming up with more and more sound ones. She wondered why he wasn’t simply doing his own study, since he obviously seemed to know what he spoke of.

Their interactions with each other were confrontational, at first. Darcy likened them to lover’s spats, cheerfully thumbing through her messages on her smartphone as she commented on her new assistant. Eric saw him as a problem. He however stayed on, and the tension in the air eased as they worked together longer, his sharp tongue lessening in their conversations, and she listened more to his suggestions.

Then came a time when she no longer view him as a threat, merely yet another quirky addition to the research team. He always seemed to delight in tormenting Eric, but only so far as to have the older man storm from the room and fume. Darcy had seemingly misplaced her smartphone several times, always turning up in the most unusual of places. She herself found that whenever she would set down a drink or some notes, they would simply shift somewhere else, never lost, and would catch his slightly amused expression whenever she realized it. They were never far away, and so she passed it off as simply pranks her new assistant would pull.

It wasn’t until she caught him, late one night, observing the night sky with such a longing that something in their relationship shifted yet again. Now the glances between them were more often, shy smiles shared between the two that sent heat into her face whenever she noticed. He also seemed like he was becoming more awkward: whenever she entered the room, he seemed more likely to fumble something and blush himself. She told herself it was likely because of the fact that they were embarrassed about how they had treated each other at first, but more and more her heart started fluttering whenever she felt his gaze upon her.

It was when the two finally realized that something between them had grown to something more that Eric warned her to stay away, that something was dangerously off about him. She shrugged it off, saying that more than likely it was because of his quiet demeanor and quick mind that had Eric more wary than normal. She caught Eric at one point afterward warning him away from her. He responded that he was not leading his superior on, no matter what the older man stated, and that he was determined to help out in any way. She found him later that night on the roof, a closed expression on his face that seemed to scream that Eric had touched upon something.

They spent the rest of the night up there, and they discussed many things. Most of it was about work, but every now and then he threw her a question that made her wonder about the man. Forgiveness seemed to be a major topic for him, and abandonment, and she wondered again what brought the subjects up. It wasn’t until he spoke of not belonging that she decided for herself about him. Reaching out tentatively, she cupped his cheek and kissed him. It seemed awkward at first, especially since she had seemed to catch him completely off-guard. His own reactions were awkward at first, but he seemed to lose the tension within him and melt into the kiss, his hand coming up to cup the back of her head.

Now he seemed to relax more, his previous demeanor seemingly melted away. Sure, he was still sarcastic and witty and generally a trickster-and-a –half, but whatever barriers that seemed to be put up around him had dissolved. She knew that Eric disapproved over the entire thing, but somehow, her relationship with her felt more right with him than anything, and she couldn’t deny what her heart was telling her. He of course was the perfect gentleman, never letting on to anyone that anything was happening. The small smiles, the simple glances, him brushing his hand briefly over hers when he pointed something out, all of it meant something deeper, and she knew in her heart that what she felt was reciprocated.

A full year after her dreams of Thor started, after the incident in Puente Antiguo, and everything changed again. She caught activity in one of her monitors, and she was quickly out the door to investigate. The others followed, though he seemed hesitant, and she could only cast a cursory glance back to see that his face was lined with some unknown emotion. It smoothed out as soon as he caught her gaze, making her wonder at what she had seen.

The reality of seeing the Bifrost open up caused a stab of guilt. It wasn’t that she had forgotten Thor, but that someone had replaced him in her heart made her wonder whether it was truly what she had thought. When the event was over and Thor once again stood before her, she felt her guilt sharped as the god walked over to her and hugged her close. She could see him, standing off to the side, expression closed, and she wondered what had happened to the man her heart had chose. 

She saw his body stiffen as Thor turned around to greet the others, only for his own face to suddenly crumple into confusion. Thor seemed to shove past Darcy and Eric, intent on reaching the man who suddenly seemed more guarded, unsure about what he was actually doing here. With one word, her mind stuttered to a halt, and her heart seized.

“Loki?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives on Earth, and Jane suddenly wonders about her 'assistant.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, decided to continue this fic, since plotbunnies held me hostage.

Jane sat, a mug of tea balanced in her hand as she perched on the edge of the couch, watching Thor and the man she had known for the past year Lucas Tate, or well the apparent god of mischief Loki. Thor was watching her assistant like a hawk, and Luca- no, Loki was observing the Thunderer with a veiled expression. She shifted slightly as she watched the two, and it seemed that neither was going to back down any time soon. She remembered Thor was usually loud and boisterous, and seeing him watching Loki in such a manner made her uncomfortable.

Darcy, who was seated on one of the chairs at the table, spoke first. “So, what’s the story? You two know each other or something?”

“Or something…” Lu- Loki replied, his green eyes tightening as he waited. For what, Jane didn’t know, but she was certain she had a clue.

“Okay, spill.” Jane didn’t know which man she was referring to, but Jane noticed that Thor’s gaze hardened a bit as he swallowed.

“We mourned, brother. Why have you not come back to Asgard?” Thor’s voice was plaintive, and some of the hardness around his softened with that statement.

“Feasting and fighting is not how one mourns, Thor. I doubt any less has happened in my absence.” 

“You would assume that is what we did?” Thor asked incredulously. 

Darcy seemed to shift a bit in her seat, and Eric, who was seated to Loki’s left, raised an eyebrow at the statement. Jane could easily figure out why. Both of them were probably remembering Thor’s last visit to Earth, and the dizzying chain of events that occurred. Thor had been there only briefly, while Loki had worked with them for months. Thor’s visit had ended with the near destruction of Puente Antiguo, all because of Loki. Loki’s visit, if that was what it was, held none of the seeming chaos that had surrounded Thor’s. However, that could be because no one knew he was there.

“How could I not?” Loki snapped, irritated. “I have seen neither hide nor flesh of anyone from Asgard since I came here, and you suddenly appear out of the blue and assume that I would go back willingly?”

“Brother-“

“I am not your brother!” Loki shot upright at the statement, anger radiating off of him in waves. “I have never been your brother! Everyone claims that I lie, but the biggest lie in court was never spread by me!”

Thor looked crushed, and Jane found herself torn between reaching for Thor’s hand or Loki’s. Instead, she tightened her grip around her mug and bit her lip. She had never felt so torn in her entire life.

Apparently Eric must have sensed her anguish, as he stepped in between the two. “Look, I don’t know what is going on between the two of you, but arguing is not going to solve anything. Thor, Lucas does have a point. He doesn’t know what has been happening up in Asgard, and he’s made himself a place here. And Lucas, you yourself stated you haven’t seen anyone since you came here, so assuming what they were doing isn’t right and you know it. Either the two of you cut this out right now, or you leave. End of discussion.”  
Thor looked like a kicked puppy while Loki curled up into himself. After a moment of silence, Darcy decided to get up. “Anyone want any cocoa or something? It’s great for nights like this.”

Jane could have hugged the girl for her idea. Thor looked over and nodded at her, while Loki seemed to unwind a bit and stood to help. When Darcy and Loki went into the other room, Jane turned toward Thor questioningly. 

“What happened?”

Thor sighed. “I had left for Asgard after the battle here. When I got there, I discovered that Loki had turned treacherous. He lured Jotnar into the palace and made an attempt on our father. When I went to confront him, he attacked me, and then set about to destroy the realm of Jotunheimr. It was only by sheer luck that I was able to stop him, but he fell off the Bifrost as a result. He had not been seen since, and we all feared the worst.”

“So what does that mean for Lucas now?” Jane asked, her mind trying to think on what it could eventually lead to.

“Loki committed treason, regicide, and attempted genocide. The Allfather would no doubt call him back and demand he be punished for his actions.” Thor shifted uneasily. “It would mean that he could be banished or worse, depending on the situation.”

Jane remembered the night on top of the building when Luca-Loki and she had first kissed. His questions to her seemed more to be of someone trying to repay a debt. She wondered now if that man had ever existed, or if he was a just a creation of Loki’s meant to deceive her. Her heart ached at the thought, and she took a long sip of her tea to hide her expression.

Eric, on the other hand, merely frowned. “That doesn’t give him real incentive to want to go back, now does it? I mean, if he knows what could happen to him then Loki would probably run again.”

“That is true, Selvigson, but I am obligated to return him to Asgard. If he doesn’t decide to run, I could possibly plead for leniency on his behalf. He doesn’t seem to have done any mischief on Midgard which would beg for the court to take that into consideration.” Thor sighed unhappily. “Forgive me. I would have wished for our reunion to be about happier things than this.”

The comment was like a kick to the stomach for Jane. Guilt threatened to rise up and engulf her at the realization that Thor would have wanted to continue what started a year ago. However, the reasonable part of her mind argued that he could have come back just to hang out and be amongst friends, and he could have found someone else. However, the expression on his face when he saw her caused her to doubt that.

Her own expression must have shown, for Thor looked at her in concern. “Is anything the matter Jane?”

Jane cleared her throat. “N-no, nothing’s wrong. Just thinking is all. You said that he could be banished? Does that mean he’d end up in the same situation as you were a year ago?”  
“That would be the gist of it. He would probably have his magic bound and sent to another realm to atone much like I had to.” 

“Then that settles it. Maybe if we come with you two to Asgard, then we can explain that Lucas hasn’t caused any problems here. Also, it might make him more willing to go back if he has someone that can vouch for him, right?” Jane’s mind was suddenly thinking about what she could say to plead for Lu-Loki’s case, and the more she considered it, the more she realized how it might sound to Thor.

Eric of course was giving her a sideways look that suggested he knew what she was trying to do, but Thor’s face split into a wide grin. “Dearest Jane, I believe that you have just come up with a brilliant idea. If Loki goes and you come with us, you could plead that he has done nothing wrong, and Father would possibly lessen his sentence. “

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Eric stated, looking from one to the other. “You said he needs to be punished for what he did. I doubt our testimony would do him any good here.” He gave her a look that reminded her that it was he that had tried to warn her about Lucas before, and he’d also had words with him afterward. 

Jane would have said something more, but Loki and Darcy walked in, both of them carrying several mugs. Darcy passed one to Eric, but Loki surprised everyone when he passed one to both Jane and Thor, the latter looking gobsmacked. Loki either didn’t seem to notice the expression, or decided to ignore it as he settled back on the couch next to her, his own mug precariously balanced in his lap. He raised an eyebrow at the group, a faint smirk playing across his features that Jane recognized. “Did I miss anything?”

Jane could have slapped herself, and Eric didn’t look too far from banging his head against the nearest wall. Of course Loki had heard what they were talking about. It would have been hard for him not to, since the space in the building wasn’t really divided into rooms by walls. Jane was surprised that he didn’t look more insulted by the fact that they were speaking about him.

Thor must not have realized this, as the expression on his face changed to one of a serious manner. “Brother, we were speaking about possibly returning to Asgard to speak with Father. Lady Jane herself stated that she would speak on your behalf about what you have been up to here, and perhaps that might lessen the punishment.”

“Did you now?” The question was light, but something about the way Loki spoke it suggested it was anything but. “Am I to assume that humans would be allowed into Asgard simply on my behalf or that their word would be accepted as truth when the court knows how I lie?” A sneer made its way onto Loki’s face as he spoke. “Somehow I doubt it, just as I doubt that the Allfather would wish to see me. After all, I am quite the disappointment in Asgard, aren’t I?”

“That is not true and you know it.” Thor frowned at Loki, clearly upset. “Father and Mother care for you-“

“No! They care for you, and it would do you well to remember that!” Loki rose from his seat, nearly slamming his mug down on the coffee table. “Excuse me; I believe that I need some air.” With that, Loki stormed out, leaving Thor to stare agape at his sibling.

Jane put down both of the mugs in her hand, the mug of tea now empty and the mug of cocoa not even touched. “Excuse me; I’ll go check on him.” She grabbed a light jacket and walked out after him, ignoring Eric’s protest. She knew that he would calm Thor down, but there was no one to calm down the other god.

Looking about as she stepped outside, she noticed that there was a light up on the roof. It hadn’t been there when they had returned after retrieving Thor, so Jane realized that Loki must be up there, though how he could have lit the fire up there so quickly had her stumped, at least until she realized he knew magic. Steeling herself against what she knew would be a very prickly, probably more hostile attitude than before, she took the steps that would lead her to the top of the building.

Loki sat there, his hands folded under his chin as he stared into the fire before him. Jane swallowed a bit, knowing that right now he might not even wish to speak to her. However, she knew that he would only come up here for one thing, at least ever since the first kiss. 

Jane cleared her throat. Loki didn’t even look her way, though the expression on his face tightened marginally. “Hey, are you ok?”

Loki snorted. “Please, if Thor sent you-“

“He didn’t.” 

Loki’s eyebrows rose as he turned his face toward her, a calculating look in his eyes. “Oh really? And how is that? You are his woman after all. I must have just been saving his place for him all this time.”

“That is not true and you know it.” Jane speared Loki with a look. “I don’t care if you think he’s got a right to me or not. That’s my decision, and it’s not yours or his to make for me. Just like it’s my own decision for coming up here. I don’t know what happened to you up in Asgard, but obviously you think that whatever they think would matter to me.”

“You should care more.” It was more of a whispered thought than spoken, but Jane heard it all the same. When he noticed her confusion, he gave a mirthless chuckle. “Those in Asgard will assume that I bewitched you into taking my side, whether Thor would believe it or not, and many of those hold the Allfather’s ear. How would you think they’d take mortals coming up to speak on my behalf?”

“Well, they’re wrong.” 

“Whatever you say, it will matter not.” Loki heaved a sigh and returned his gaze to the flames.

Jane stood there for a moment before nodding to herself. “All right then.” She walked purposefully over to Loki and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Loki stiffened under her arm, and she realized that he hadn’t thought she would stay.

He glanced over. “Aren’t you going to go back down to the others? I’d imagine that Thor misses your presence.”

“He’s not the one that needs it right now, and I said it’s my choice, didn’t I?” She saw the look of confusion cross his features before settling down into blankness. She then kissed him gently, and felt a shudder run down his frame.

“You shouldn’t care about me. I am a monster, you know.”

Jane just gave him an appraising look. “Just let me decide what I should or shouldn’t do.” She leaned over into him, and surprisingly Loki didn’t pull away. “So, you’re Loki, huh?”


End file.
